Datei:Scream Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Scream by Janet and Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Artie and Mike. Scream is the third song in the Michael Jackson tribute episode. It is a dream sequence of Artie that involves Mike, that begins after Artie gets angry because he's tired of himself and the Glee Club being terrorized, and because he is angry at Mr. Schuester since he doesn't tolerate violence and thinks they should sing instead. For the performance, the original music video was re-created. At the end of the dream sequence, when Artie snaps back into reality, Mr. Schue is seen calling Artie's name a few times before the latter rolls himself out of the choir room. LYRICS: Artie: Hee, hee! I'm tired of injustice, ah! I'm tired of the schemes It's kind of disgustin', ah Uh, so what does it mean? daddy You're kicking me down I got to get up, ah As jacked as it sounds The whole system sucks daddy it, hoo hoo! Mike: I peek in the shadow (Artie: hoo hoo!) I come into the light (Artie: hoo hoo!) But if you tell me I'm wrong (Artie: hee hee!) Then you better prove you're right You're sellin' out souls, but I care about mine I've got to get stronger And I won't give up the fight Artie: With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream (Mike: Make you wanna scream) Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme (Mike: Woo!) Mike: You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize Artie and Mike: Somebody please have mercy Cause I just can't take it Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Mike: Make me wanna scream (Artie: Da, da, da!) Artie and Mike: Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Mike: You make me wanna scream (Artie: You just, you just) Artie: I'm tired of you tellin' the story your way (Mike: Tellin', the story your way) It's causin' confusion (Mike: Confusion) You think it's okay, damn it! Mike: You keep changin' the rules (Artie: Woo hoo!) I keep playin' the game (Artie: Woo hoo!) I can't take it much longer (Artie: Woo hoo!) I think I might go insane (Artie: Baby) Artie: With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream (Mike: Make you wanna scream) Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme (Mike: Scheming baby) Mike: You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie Mike and Artie: Oh father, please have mercy cause I just can't take it Mike: Stop pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Hee, hee!) Make me wanna scream (Artie: Woo!) Stop pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Hee!) Make me wanna scream (Artie: Hee!) Oh my God, can't believe what I saw As I turned on the TV this evening I was disgusted by all the injustice All the injustice Artie: All the injustice Hee hee, woo hoo! Mike: Oh! Yeah Yeah Artie: Baby! Mike: Woo! Artie and Mike: Stop Mike: Pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Stop pressurin' me You make me wanna scream (Artie: You know you really make me wanna) Artie Stop pressurin' me (Mike: He he!) Artie and Mike: Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Stop pressurin' me (Mike: Yeah yeah) Makes me wanna scream Mike: Stop pressurin' me (Artie: We got to do it) Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Stop your pressure) Stop pressurin' me Makes me wanna scream (Artie: Da, da, da!) Stop pressurin' me (Artie: Baby oh yeah) Just stop pressurin' me (Artie: Got to stop me now) Stop pressurin' me (Artie: He!) Makes me wanna scream Kategorie:Videos